


Melhor que Beijo de Novela

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fuscavinheta, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: No qual Amanda reage ao beijo entre Maurílio e Julinho no final do último episódio do Choque de Cultura





	Melhor que Beijo de Novela

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha primeira fanfic FuscaVinheta, então já quero pedir desculpas se não ficar boa. Peço desculpas também a Alison Bedchel por falhar miseravelmente no teste dela, mas achei a ideia fofinha demais para ficar só na minha cabeça. Agradecimentos a @craquedaniels por ter me apoiado nessa.

\- Mandinha, tá na hora! - Simone chega na sala com o notebook na mão e se senta no sofá ao lado de Amanda, colocando o eletrônico em seu colo.  
  
\- Ah, até que enfim! - ela reclama, ansiosa. Desde que começou a namorar a operadora de VT do Choque de Cultura, Amanda tem aproveitado seu dia de folga no trabalho para assistir a todos episódios com a outra. Tornou-se um hábito entre elas acompanhar as análises - e por vezes as trapalhadas - dos pilotos, e ela ainda tem acesso a conteúdo exclusivo deles, como cenas deletadas. Para o programa de hoje, porém, sobre _Creed II_ , Simone apenas disse que haverá "grandes emoções", e, por mais que a irmã de Maurílio insistisse, guardou o segredo a sete chaves. - Só quero saber o que você tanto tem escondido de mim.  
  
\- Calma, você já vai ver - Simone responde com um sorriso conspirador.  
  
A tela do YouTube mostra uma contagem regressiva para o começo da transmissão, e as duas moças sorriem uma para a outra quando ela termina.  
  
\- _Você achou que a gente não ia falar de filme de Rocky Balboa? Achou bem errado, hein, otário!_ \- Rogerinho inicia o programa como sempre faz, cujo tema é vingança. Amanda acha impressionante como ele fica ligeiramente mais animado quando fala do lutador interpretado por Sylvester Stallone.  
  
Tem de tudo no programa: Maurílio esbanjando seu conhecimento de cinema e Stallone, o que a enche de orgulho; Renan cantando "I Will Always Love You", de Whitney Houston; Julinho revelando que colou dois adesivos do Dolph Lundgren em sua Sprinter para espantar os ladrões; Rogerinho concluindo que _Creed II_ "não é um Rocky 4, e por isso é uma bosta"; e até um exercício de imaginação proposto pelo piloto da Towner, do qual Dedé Santana se saiu vencedor. Tudo certo até agora, mas…  
  
\- Olha, Si, o programa foi muito legal, mas não vi nada fora do comum ainda. Falta muito pra sua surpresa? - Amanda pergunta, ansiosa.  
  
\- Tá quase lá, amor. Sossegue - Simone ri e dá palmadas leves na coxa da outra.  
  
A morena volta seus olhos à tela do computador e vê Julinho dando o recado final, falando do efeito do óleo de cozinha nos músculos, como fazem os atores nos filmes do Rocky. É aí que ele tira do chão uma garrafa do supracitado óleo e começa a espalhá-lo em seu braço esquerdo, o que a espanta, mas a faz rir um pouco também.   
  
\- Não me diga que essa é a surpresa!  
  
\- Shhh!  
  
Amanda percebe que Simone traz um sorriso largo em seu rosto, mas decide não perguntar nada e volta a olhar para a tela bem a tempo de ver seu irmão explicar o que é fanservice, alguma coisa sobre fazer o que você sempre quis fazer, incoerência e pedidos dos fãs. Enquanto isso, Julinho continua passando óleo por toda a extensão do braço, e só para depois do comentário de Renan sobre reclamação de fãs apenas.  
  
\- _Cês tão falando merda, né, mermão? Fanservice é isso aqui, ó_ \- Julinho então se vira para Maurílio, segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beija na frente de todos.  
  
\- Ai, meu Deus! - Amanda grita, mal acreditando nos que seus olhos veem, mas o espanto dura apenas alguns segundos, e logo começa a gargalhar e aplaudir depois que vê o irmão se separar do piloto da Sprinter branca só para voltar a beijá-lo. A euforia é tanta que ela nem presta atenção em Renan cantando novamente e em Rogerinho tentando pará-lo.  
  
\- Surpresa! - ao seu lado, Simone ri, muito provavelmente de sua reação, quando o vídeo termina.  
  
\- Meu Deus do céu, Si! Não acredito que o Julinho fez isso! - a mulher Dos Anjos diz, tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
  
\- Eu também não acreditei quando vi, e menos ainda quando o Maurílio retribuiu o beijo daquele jeito! Fiquei até com vergonha de estar assistindo.  
  
\- Pois é, que beijo! Melhor que muito beijo de novela que eu já vi! Julinho tem pegada, mas não sabia que o Maurílio não ficava atrás - Amanda observa o rosto Simone ao perceber o que acabara de dizer. - Não que você não tenha, Si. Sou mais você.  
  
\- Bom saber disso - ela tenta soar ofendida, mas o beijo que deposita em seus lábios diz o contrário a Amanda.  
  
\- Ora, então foi por isso que ele voltou pra casa todo avoado outro dia! Eu fiquei perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas ele se recusou a falar, só disse que eu saberia em breve.  
  
\- Agora você sabe - Simone tira o notebook de seu colo e o coloca em cima da mesa de centro para que possa passar um braço em volta de Amanda. - Gostou da surpresa?  
  
\- Adorei - ela responde com sinceridade. - Tô super feliz pelo Maurílio. Já estava na hora de algum deles tomar uma atitude. Acho que eles dois formam um belo par.  
  
De repente o rosto da operadora de VT fica sério, e isso faz a outra franzir o cenho.  
  
\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Amanda?  
  
\- Sim, claro.  
  
\- Foi por causa do seu irmão que você e o Julinho terminaram?  
  
\- Bom, em parte, foi, sim. Ele me contou que estava gostando de outra pessoa. Eu meio que desconfiava que era o Maurílio, e ele confirmou.  
  
\- Você ficou muito triste quando descobriu? Tipo, vocês pareciam se dar tão bem… O que aconteceu?  
  
Amanda suspira. O término do curto relacionamento deles não foi o que se pode chamar de doloroso, mas términos em si nunca são exatamente felizes.  
  
\- Olha, Si, não vou negar o lance que a gente teve foi legal, que teve sentimento mesmo. Ele foi um amor de pessoa comigo, super carinhoso e tudo mais, e senti que foi verdadeiro, mas acho que não iríamos muito longe. Foi, sim, um pouco triste, mas depois concluí que ele não era a pessoa certa pra mim, e nem eu era pra dele. Acho que ele sempre teve olhos pro meu irmão, só que demorou pra admitir a si mesmo.  
  
\- Entendo. Mas que bom que deu tudo certo no final, não é?  
  
\- Ah, sim. Foi um término tranquilo, continuamos amigos e, ao que parece, agora ele será meu cunhado. Além disso, eu conheci alguém melhor - Amanda finaliza com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que coloca um braço em volta dos ombros da namorada.  
  
\- Posso te confessar uma coisa? - Simone indaga, aparentemente sem graça, mas rindo.  
  
\- O quê?  
  
\- Quando você terminou com o Julinho, fiquei um pouco aliviada, porque… aí eu teria chances com você.  
  
Amanda gargalha antes de segurar o rosto de Simone em suas mãos e juntar os lábios dela nos seus em um beijo longo e apaixonado. Ela tem tanta sorte em ter esta mulher em sua vida. É como diz o ditado, há males que vêm para o bem.  
  
\- Obrigada por me mostrar o vídeo, Si. Espero que o Julinho cuide bem do meu irmão - Amanda diz depois que se separam.  
  
\- Ele vai cuidar, tenho certeza. Se bem conheço o Rogerinho, ele vai garantir isso.  
  
\- Se o Julinho fizer metade do trabalho que você faz, já fico feliz.  
  
Simone não diz nada, apenas sorri, seu rosto ganhando um tom rosado e a beija em agradecimento.  
  
\- Tenho que ir agora - Amanda anuncia enquanto se levanta do sofá. - Quero ver se consigo ir ao PROJAC pegar o Maurílio na hora do almoço e dar os parabéns.  
  
\- Ótima ideia, só falta você mesmo - Simone ri e se levanta também. - Eu te levo até a porta. E dê lembranças minhas ao seu irmão!  
  
\- Darei! - a outra responde já na porta da casa da namorada, pronta para sair, não sem antes um beijo de despedida na namorada e lhe desejar bom dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic é parte da minha saga pela redenção que eu mesma estipulei por ter matado o Julinho na minha última. Pretendo escrever sobre outros ships também, porque nem só de pão vive o homem, e nem só de SprinterKombi pode viver o fandom da Quase. Até a próxima!


End file.
